The planting of bulbs, seedlings, seeds and the like are an important part of modern society. Such planting is useful in landscaping as well as the production of garden vegetables. Thus, it is a continuing endeavor to create a reliable garden tool satisfying many of a lay gardener's need for planting and transplanting vegetation. To that end there are several types of known garden trowels. By way of representation, some of these include U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,153 to Marshall which is a garden trowel that includes a handle, a blade, and a connection member interconnecting the handle and the blade. The handle has a length which accommodates the use of two hands. The blade includes a body portion and a stem portion. The body portion of the blade has a beveled edge. The stem portion of the blade is bent and attached to the connection member to effectively offset the blade from the handle along a longitudinal axis. In Marshall, the handle is rotationally offset in a range between about four and about six degrees with respect to a vertical plane intersecting the longitudinal axis (to the right for a right handed trowel and to the left for a left handed trowel). The handle includes an increasing, graduated size of the handle that extends from a forward end of the handle to a rear end of the handle. The forward end of the handle is connected to the blade via the connection member. The rear end of the handle includes first and second tapering, flattened sides which greatly increase the grip and turning power of the blade of the trowel much facilitating any kind of digging encountered.
U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 637,464 to Hostetter and Kline is a plant setter or transplanter having two trowels and presser plates with scrappers that are arranged at a lower end of a body. The invention operates to make a hole in the ground and set a plant therein. Thereafter, the soil is compacted around the plant by simple downward pressure on an outer end of a hand lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,895,214 to Stork discloses a transplanter having two elongated handles having the lower ends attached to shovels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,467 to Mlecka discloses a combined weed extractor, seed planter and hole digger extracting weeds, digging holes, planting seeds, and other small excavations. The lawn and gardening device has a pair of jaws at one end to clamp onto a weed whereby the user first pulls outwards, and then upwards on a pair of handles provide to extract the weed. Holes are dug in the same fashion by simply repeating the above steps in the same location. Seeds are planted by placing a seed into an opening provided at the top end of the pole whereby the seed is guided down the hollow cavity of the pole into the mouth portion and into the hole. The lawn and gardening device comprises a pair of jaws, a pair of hollow poles, two handles, an opening at the top end of the poles, a flexible coupler and spacing means, and jagged teeth around the perimeter of each jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,269 to Sawatzky et al. teaches a multipurpose gardening tool including a pair of blade assemblies wherein, each blade assembly includes a handle portion, a shank portion and a contoured blade portion wherein, the shank portions are pivotally secured to one another and, wherein each of the contoured blade portions define one-half of a hollow fructro-conical configuration and the rear edges of the blade portions and the interior faces of the shank portions are sharpened to function as scissors.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,880 to Boordsen discloses a soil opener for planting bulbs. The soil opener includes curved pointed jaw members that when closed form a pointed structure and when open create a substantially cylindrical shape. A lower end of a handle member is attached to the upper part of a jaw by means such as a rivet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,512 to Ruppert et al. teaches a clamp action shovel for single hand operation for digging holes. The shovel has an H-shaped frame providing at one end, a handle integrally joined to the frame, and at the other end, a blade mounting support. A pair of spaced apart shovel blades pivotally engages the blade mounting support for drawing the blades from essentially parallel rest positions, toward each other, to form a modified cone-shaped enclosure. A draw arm assembly is engaged for sliding within a pair of opposing slots in the H-shaped frame. The draw arm assembly is engaged with the shovel blades through a pair of links to move the shovel blades toward each other when the draw arm assembly is pulled toward the handle.
The present invention teaches a device that can be more easily used than the aforementioned devices. Moreover, the device is cheap to produce, easy to use, and requires minimal amount of hand strength for operating it.